The Blue Diamond
by Robin Gurl
Summary: UPDATED: 8/18/03 Based off the 70's Series. Um.yeh. A series of break in's has occured and Frank and Joe are on the case. When they find out that they are all Jewerly stores they go and find out what they were looking for. Only can they live through it?
1. Default Chapter

Blue Diamond

By Robin Gurl

(^^; Hi everyone. I saw that people actually liked my story. Yes, there was a 70's series. As most of you have pointed out Shaun Cassidy and Parker Stevenson starred in it. XDDD;;;; I'm trying to write the Casefiles but seeing as it's not turning out that way it's prolly going to be placed in the blue book category. Ok...o.o so I guess I'm confusing people. Here is what I mean: The Blue Books are the original ones, remember? They go from 1-60 and then are somewhat continued in the paper backs. The Case Files are for the older audience. ^_^ for like me. But since my writing mystery ability isn't up to that level this mystery is going to be a blue book mystery. Catch me now? Oh and my favorite character is Joe. ^.~ He's soooo hot!!!! I know you've already read a couple of pages of this but see I kinda figured that I left off in a weird place. So I'm just going to copy and paste)

"Joe come on wake up." 18-year-old Frank Hardy shook his younger brother by only a year trying to wake him up. The older Hardy had not been having much luck.  
  
Joe moaned swatting his hand. "Go 'way."  
  
"Get up." Frank shouted again, "Dad wants to put us on a new case."  
  
That got the younger Hardy up. 17-year-old Joe Hardy sat up rubbing his blue eyes. His blonde hair was sticking up in the air.  
Frank laughed and climbed off the bed, "Don't let Vanessa see you like that. You might just scare her away."  
  
Joe stood glaring at Frank, "You look just as bad."  
  
Truth be told, Joe was correct. Frank wasn't much better looking than Joe was at the moment. Both had just been woken up.  
  
Down stairs both boys found their father sitting in his reclyine. Fenton Hardy turned around to watch his sons walk in.  
Joe more or less stumbled in still groggy from sleep. After both were safe on the couch he began his tale. "A rash line of breaking ins have been taking place and the Police can not figure out why."  
  
Frank and Joe were silent for a moment. Then Frank shifted in his seat relaying what came to his mind. "Did the stores have anything in common?"  
  
Fenton nodded, "They were all Jewerly stores."  
  
Joe snorted then yawned, "Well that's easy then.." His head moved to where he was using Frank's shoulder for a pillow.  
  
"Not so fast Joesph. These crooks are dangerous. They killed the owner of the last store they robbed. I want you two to go and find some information on the case." Fenton handed Frank a maneala folder. "Here are a list of all the stores that were robbed. Becareful."  
  
Frank nodded, "We will be alright, right Joe?" All Frank got out of his brother was a snore. The older Hardy sighed then smiled sheepishly at his dad.  
  
Fenton laughed and stood, "Let Joesph sleep a while longer. Then you two can hit the road."  
  
"Where are you off to?"  
  
"I've been assigned a case in New York. A murder case. I won't be back for a week."  
  
"Good luck." Frank stood and he heard Joe's head hit the sofa. Oh well, he thought, no harm done, his head is hard anyway.   
  
"We'll be careful."  
  
Two hours later Joe awoke. This time more awake. He smelled food, good food, almost like- "Mom are those eggs?"  
  
A head stuck out from the kitchen. It was Frank and he was smiling as usual. "I've never been called Mom before, but yes these are eggs."  
  
Joe stood and cracked a joke, "Are they edible?"  
  
"Ha ha!" Joe's only response was an angelic look which Frank ignored rolling his eyes.  
  
"If you're done." Frank began looking amazed at how many plates of eggs his brother devoured, "We can leave."  
Joe nodded and gulped down the rest of his orange juice. "Lead the way."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Frank pulled up to Miche's Jewels an hour later. "You think we'll find anything?" Joe straightened his collar and fixed his belt. He looked good looking in his collared striped shirt. It was red and white and the sleeves came down to his elbows. He was wearing his blue jean bell bottoms.  
  
Frank was dressed almost the same but had put on a blue jean button up shirt. He shrugged turning the car off, "Who knows. We can only hope."  
  
Joe sighed getting out, "I sure hope so. Dad didn't really give us much information on this case."  
  
"I don't think he had the information to give us."  
  
Once inside Joe noticed a man, a fat man, walking around. The man noticed him and motioned for two men to come over. Joe gasped and unconsiously hid behind his older brother. The men had guns. A squeeze on his arm from Frank told him to take it easy. He could almost hear his brothers words in his mind ::If we don't stirr anything up they won't shoot.::

"What do you two want? We don't sell necklaces for your Girl Friend's here."  
  
Frank nodded holding up his hands. He felt Joe peak out from behind. "We need some information."  
  
Courisouly the man glanced at both brothers. They looked ok, the youngest looked to scared to cause problems. "What kind of information?"  
  
"We're detectives, our Father is Fenton Hardy, I'm Frank and that is my brother Joe. We mean no harm I promise."  
  
"Ah, detectives. My name is Harry, what can I do for you?" Harry cleared his throat. The two men moved out of the way putting their guns at their sides.  
  
"We want some information on the robbery that happened here not too long ago."  
  
"What about the robbery do you want to know?"  
  
"Do you have any idea about what they would have wanted to steal?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "They held me by my neck and one snarled something like Blue Diamond. I have never seen a blue diamond before so I told them that I didn't know."  
  
"Blue Diamond?" Joe repeated, "What kind of Jewerly do you guys sell here anyway?"  
  
"Rare Jewels. Everything costs so much money that we don't get many visiters."  
  
"Did you see or hear anything else?"  
  
"Yes, I heard one of the guys name. His friends called him Jorge. He was wearing all black."  
  
Frank nodded, "Is there anything else that you would like to share with us?"  
  
"Yes, now that I think about it, he was wearing a necklace with a symbol on it. I believe it was Japanese."  
  
"Thanks." Frank turned to leave, "Come on Joe."  
  
"Jorge huh?" Joe remarked in the van, "That doesn't help much."  
  


"Maybe it does." Frank mused climbing in the van. He reached forward and started the van up. "It's just a hunch of course."

The younger hardy tapped Frank on the shoulder his blue eyes shining, "Mind cluing me in?"

"You probably don't remember this one little bro..."

Joe cocked his head to one side confused to no ends. "Huh? Frank, we're only a year apart."

"True." Was the reply. Brown eyes softened as they stared back at Joe, "But you weren't allowed to help out on this case. Remember mom's rules? She said that we weren't allowed to help dad until we were 17?"

Joe nodded as he began to understand, "Go on.."

"Dad and I were tracking a guy for smuggling rare jewels into another country. The Jewels were the ones that he'd stolen. His name was Jorge Wellington."

"So, your hunch is that this might be the same guy?"

"Exactly."

"Well might as well check our sources. We've got nothing to loose." The younger Hardy grinned and propped his feet on the dash board as Frank drove off. He couldn't wait to get into some action.

Frank nodded. ::Nothing to lose yet.:: He hoped they would never have anything to lose, but they were detectives that was their job.

*~*

"JOE!! I found it!!!" Frank called excitedly. He was down in the basement looking at old cases his dad had solved and kept in filing cabinets. 

A few moments later Joe came bounding down the stairs eating a sandwhich. "Really? Is it the same guy?" The blonde watched as the older Hardy put a file down on the desk in front of him. He sat on the other side of the desk and picked up a picture. "So this is Jorge, huh? Pretty Ugly..." Joe mused.

Frank snorted lightly, "...no comment little brother."

The younger Hardy glared but didn't reply. Instead he picked up another piece of paper, "Dang, this guy has a rep sheet longer than my Christmas list."

"I know. But they haven't been able to keep him in jail for long. He keeps escaping."

"That means he's smart. We have to be careful."

Suddenly a knock came from upstairs.  Joe hopped off the desk and ran to go get it. "I'll get it!!"

*~*

"Hello?" Joe opened the door expecting to see a friend or something. Instead this huge bulky man pushed him aside throwing him into the wall. He slumped dazed from the impact. 

"Where is your brother, kid?"

Joe didn't reply and tried to stand. "Why would I tell you, creep?"

"Why?" The man growled, "For your safety brat. You're too young for this sort of work." 

Before Joe could say another word the man hit him square across the temple and he was down unconscious instantly. The man sighed and pushed Joe's body out of his way. "FRANK!!!"  
  


*~*

"FRANK!!"

That wasn't Joe's voice. Who else knew his name with a voice that deep? Quietly he grabbed one of their old base ball bats and made it up the basement stairs. As he got to the top he saw a man hovering over his younger brother. Why wasn't Joe fighting back? 

"FRANK I HAVE YOUR BROTHER HERE!!"

Frank let out a low growl his temper boiling. That man had hurt his little brother. "Move away from Joe. NOW!!" Frank made his way out of the basement stairs and grabbed his dad's gun. 

The man put his hands up in the air and backed away from Joe who was beginning to come around. "Calm down, Frank."

"No, I won't. Not until you tell me why you attacked my brother so brutally and why you are here."

"You probably don't remember me, Frank. It's me Jorge Wellington."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Blue Diamond

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 2

(HAHAHAHAHAHA!! ^_^ I know I confused a TON of people now!!!! BAWHAHAHAHA!! Go me!! Oh yeh a little warning I like to torture Joe.)

"Jorge Wellington? What do you want?" Frank kept the gun on Jorge and made his way over to his brother. "Joe, you alright?"

The younger Hardy nodded slightly sitting up with the help of Frank. He had heard the tell end of the conversation and didn't understand why Jorge Wellington was here. "Frank, why is he here?"

"We're about to find out, I hope." Frank helped Joe stand and then his eyes glanced back at Jorge, "Well, Mr. Wellington?"

"I need your help."

"WHAT?" Frank exclaimed, "Why would you want our help?"

"Not the boy's help, just yours and your father."

"I do nothing without Joe. So it's either both or none." Frank replied watching Joe stumble to the kitchen for something, probably ice. 

Jorge nodded sighing, "Fine. Then I need both of you to listen."

Joe came back out with an ice pack and sat in the easy chair with Frank. "Go on."

"I'm being framed. Someone has taken my name is now stealing jewels." Jorge explained, "I have given up on that business and I am now selling jewels at a store. Legal Jewels. I have finally gotten a good rep and I don't want this imposter to ruin it for me. That is why I came here, the police would only laugh at me."

"So you hit Joe in the process? So far you aren't on my nice list."

"He wouldn't listen to me.."

"So you knock him out?" Frank exclaimed, "No excuse. You are going to have to hold your temper in check if we are going to work together. First I want proof that you are really running a legal jewerly store."

Jorge nodded and dug out a business card. He handed it to Frank who was still holding the gun at him. "Please put the gun away, I have no weapon. You may even search me."

"Just take off your coat and throw it towards us, please."

Jorge obeyed then took off his shoes and socks. Frank even went as far as to make him take off his pants and shirt. Leaving the man in nothing but his under shirt and boxers. Both to tight to hide any weapons. 

After he knew that Joe and he were safe he looked at the business card. This guy was already on his bad list for clonking Joe on the head. No one hurt his little brother and got away with it. Joe watched silently knowing this was not his place to talk.

"Everything seems to be in order. Joe!" The younger Hardy jumped out his daze. "Go check the phone book and see if you can find Maye's Jeweler's INC."

"Right, Frank." Slowly since he was still in slight pain the blonde got up and went to check the phone book.

After Joe disappeared Frank's facial expression turned colder then it ever had before. "Alright, Mr. Jorge, if my brother finds that your store is legal and in the phone book then we will help you. But, you EVER lay a HAND on MY brother AGAIN then you won't be out of jail for a long time. So long of a time that the guards of the penitinchary will have to bring your bones out in a body bag, understand?"

Jorge nodded slightly scared. "Yes, I understand."

The two set in silence then Joe reappeared, "Frank it's legal. I found it."

"Alright Mr. Wellington, you have two detectives just remember my warning." Joe looked to Jorge and saw how scared he was. What did Frank do that made Jorge that scared? He shrugged it off and watched as Frank led Mr. Wellington to the door. "Come back tommorrow at 11 am and we'll chat. Right now I have some stuff that I need to attend to."

*~*

"Frank.." Joe whispered from his sleeping bag. "You awake?"

The older Hardy opened his eyes slightly and looked over to Joe. "Yes, Joe. What's wrong?"

The two boys had decided that since they were alone in the house that they'd sleep in the den together. So they had gotten their sleeping bags down with their pillows and made the den a comfy spot to be. 

"That Jorge guy, he freaks me out...."

"I know the feeling little brother. He freaked me out the first time I saw him to. I still can't come up with a justifyed reason as to why he hit you. Are you sure you don't want a doctor to check your head?"

Joe sighed they had already been over this three or four times. "Yes, Frank. I'm sure."

"Alright..." Frank replied curling down into the warm covers. "Dont forget to snuggle down tongiht, Joe. It's supposed to get down below zero tonight."

Joe nodded sleepily and closed his eyes pulling the covers over his head. He was asleep almost instantly.

*~*

A few hours later Frank awoke to hearing a sound. When he sat up cold air hit him square in the chest. Beside him Joe had snuggled closer to his older brother, sleeping bag and all. Joe hadn't awoken yet. 

Then the two windows in front of him broke open. He shielded his eyes looking away from the window. Joe sat up startled. "Frank?"

"JOE GET DOWN!!"

Joe obeyed and laid back down. He felt Frank do the same. After awhile Joe sat back up. "What was that all about?"

"I dont know...it worries me."

"You're not hurt are you?" Joe asked when he saw the broken glass only inches away from his older brother's sleeping bag. 

"No. Any glass hit you?"

Joe shook his head. "Look...there are two rocks..." He climbed out of his sleeping bag and picked one of them up. Attached to his was a note. "I found a note, Frank.."

"I did to. What does yours say, Joe?"

Joe undid his and read it, "Beware Of The Legal Jeweler."

"Mine says: 'Get off the case." Frank read. "Typical. They are always saying that..."

End Chapter 2

(Like? The review please!! XD)


End file.
